White Lies
by loveless.raine
Summary: Zero's family needs to hold on to their power but with Zero and his brother on the verge of falling to Level E, Zero needs to make a decision, that is to form a union with the pureblood prince Senri. The task won't be easy though with the prince's right hand Kaname, ready to stop him at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with my second VL story! I hope you guys will like it. This might be too short but i promise to work my butt off on the next chapters. Any kind of constructive comments are of course always welcome.

Thanks once more for all your help amd encouragement **SexyBVirgo** as always you are a source of inspiration...

* * *

White Lies

Chapter 1

_"Nii-chan! We have visitors!" Ichiru was dashing through the dining table, an excited look on his face. Behind him followed a woman with the same hair and eye color as his, the woman was beautiful, so beautiful one would call her features otherworldly._

_Wait.._

_The extremely pale skin, that sinful beauty... could she be?_

_"Ichiru get off of her!" I yelled but I was too late. The vampire bit him in the neck, chuckling while she was doing so. "No!" I tried to stop her, but before I can a couple more level E's attacked me. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed rose from my drawer. I fired two shots which killed the two level E's, and hurriedly went back to where Ichiru was, and there was mom, a dagger in her hand which she plunged at the woman's backside, stopping her from draining Ichiru further. The vampire turned her attention to mom and I was able to catch Ichiru and check for a pulse, yes he was still alive but he needs help..we need help and..._

_"Got you hunter!" As I looked behind me, someone hiding beneath a mask attacked me, aiming straight for my neck. He wastes no time in gulping my blood. It hurts it really hurts. I'm losing consciousness. "Ichiru, mom"_

_"Help us dad!"_

"Nii-chan wake up!" I opened my eyes up to a tear stricken Ichiru. My body was still shivering due to the intensity of my dream, which was a recollection of what just happened two months ago. I placed Ichiru on my lap as I can hear him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh.. I'm ok Ichiru, don't cry baby." I tried to console my little brother, soothing his silver hair. As mush as possible I don't want him to see me like this. It was harder for him to cope with the tragedy. A young boy such as him, having to endure losing a mother and being turned into a Level E. I feel so powerless but there is nothing I can do aside from ensuring he won't fall completely.

Ichiru then wiped the tears off his face and smiled at me, his big lavender eyes boring into mine. I playfully pinch his nose, earning a giggle from him. "Nii-chan I'm now drinking the blood juice three times a day just like you told me... but I still don't like it. Do I really need to take it everyday?"

"Yes baby you need to. I know it doesn't taste good but its nutritious and will keep us healthy." I couldn't tell him that its only purpose is to keep us from craving human blood and falling completely into madness. I can't bear to see my brother carrying the burden inflicted by those bastards anymore than he already is.

Ichiru's eyelids drooped and a few minutes after he fell asleep once more. I kissed his chubby cheeks and laid him to our bed. Unlike him, I can't sleep. The nightmare has been refreshed in my mind. I went to the kitchen to get the 'blood juice' that Ichiru hates and saw the figure of my father sitting on the dining table, a blank look on his face. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked as I sat in front of my stepfather. I realized how worn out Yagari Toga is and how he had aged in a short span of time after the incident where my mother died and when we became like this. My heart broke at the sight of the person who treated us and loved us like his own.

A long sigh escape him and he went on and produced a blood pill which he then diluted in a glass of water. He gave the glass to me. When he saw that I had consumed it he spoke. "Some people at the association are starting to make a move to oust me from my position."

I held his hand and spoke. "Are they using us as an excuse to remove you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "They think I would protect our enemies. I would try to avoid that at all costs but when it comes to you two I would lick their feet if needed just to have more of these pills..if it ensures that my sons will stay the way they are. I'm trying so damn hard to balance both of my goals that's why im fortifying the plans for the two clans to unite. But those narrow minded people won't listen of course, they are blinded by the power they think I hold and could care less about the responsibility that comes with it."

Dad stood and went to the altar where mom's urn was placed and continued. "It doesn't matter if I lose my hold on the association but I can't right now.. we will be powerless if the new leaders decided to exterminate the Kiryuu line. You know that many hunter's still look up to your late father and to you Zero. They still regard you as a threat." Yagari then face me. "That's why I need you to do something while I still have the power."

"What is it? I'll do anything to protect our family." I vowed. I'm ready to face any obstacles if it means protection for my family, especially Ichiru.

Yagari was quiet for a while as if weighing his options, he then stood in front of me, and held me by the shoulders. "We need to form an alliance with the purebloods. Once we do, the people in the association who are plotting against us will surely think twice. It's the same with the purebloods, their council is unstable, with many attempts to overthrow Queen Juri and the pureblood prince. With both of the parties united, all plans of treachery will be cut off and it will further our plans to create peace between the two clans." I could only nod in agreement and was waiting patiently for my role in these plans when Dad continued.

"Zero, I need you to marry the pureblood prince."

* * *

"Good evening Zero-sama, my name is Ichijou Takuma. I'm the one who is going to bring you over to the summer mansion to meet our master," The blonde vampire said as he took my personal belongings to the car. I thought the moment that he went off the car that he was actually the pureblood that I'm going to marry. His bearing and grace is comparable to that of a noble's. They must all be like that, I thought with them having to live a long life and all. They must have lived during the time of the royals.

"Nii-chan! I'm going with you!" Ichiru was sobbing as be ran towards me. I was pained with the thought of leaving him. But I have to, for all of our sakes, no matter how ridiculous this undertaking is. I can still remember the conversation with my stepfather.

_"What? A marriage? Why do we need to go that far?"_

_Yagari rubbed his temples at my outburst. "Zero, just building a political alliance doesn't guarantee loyalty which a marriage between the heads of the two clans can. Their request is not based on a whim. I can understand where they are coming from."_

_"But we are both men!" I shook Dad lightly to emphasize my point._

_Dad looked at me as if I were an idiot child to whom he needs to explain a known fact. "Zero, they are vampires... the human union rules doesn't apply to them.. look I know that this is hard, and if we only have other options... but we don't. I'm sorry for pushing this on you Zero..."_

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts and focused on the crying child in front of me. "Ichiru, baby you can't go with me.. but don't worry I won't be gone long. What do you want when I come back?"

The little silverette held on to me even tighter. "I don't need anything. Just come back soon, Nii-chan."

I kissed his temples before lifting him up and passed him to Yagari who was standing at the balcony. "Take care of each other ok? I'll come visit often." As the car sped fast and I looked at the vanishing figure of the two people that I love, I realize that I'm ready for whatever the marriage entails, as long as it will bring security to the family that I cherish.

We stopped at a modest house situated at the middle of nowhere. Although the house was smaller than I expected from pureblood royalty, the vast garden (it was five times the size of the house which I found odd) was superb, And as I observed the back of the house, I found that they left it to look like a forest, where different kinds of trees stood proudly behind the abode.

"Come I'll show you to your room." Takuma offered. The room that he showed me was sparse; with just a bed and a lampshade on it's side. Again this is not something I expect from those vampires but it suits me just as well. I started unpacking my things when Takuma spoke. "Living here is temporary until... you meet certain conditions."

My eyebrows raised at his words. "What do you mean?"

Takuma fidgeted. "After you unpack please go to the living room. I know it's late and you want to sleep.. but you need to meet..."

"Okay, okay I get it.." I dismissed Takuma and hurriedly unpacked. Conditions? It sounds like they need a lot. Well just because we really need the alliance badly doesn't mean that we are just going to grovel and nod to whatever terms they lay out. I need to be assertive.

'_The little prince will see'_

_~KZ~_

I saw a figure standing beside the window as I went down to the living room. He was in all white, emphasizing his fair skin which gleamed in the pale moonlight. As he faced me however, the first thing that I took notice of is his sienna eyes and the way they grazed on my entire being, like a predator sizing up his prey. I know he was being rude with the way he was looking at me, but i can't help but be drawn by those orbs.

I shook my head and gathered my thoughts, and he snickered with my sudden movement. "You are the prince.. right?"

The vampire laughed, his rich, almost musical voice filling the room. Although as beautiful as the voice is, I'm offended by his reply to my simple question. "What's so funny with my question?" I retort.

He stopped laughing and looked straight to my eyes, trying to hypnotize me again with his gaze. "Your'e expecting a pureblood prince to welcome you, a hunter right away? That will never happen."

I snapped out of the trance that his eyes bought and fumed. "Well I'm sorry for expecting too much on his highness! I just thought it was proper manners to welcome a person that he is trying to form a union with... and who are you by the way?"

The man stood directly in front of me. "My name is Kaname, I'm the prince's right hand." He then cupped my chin. "And I am here to make sure that you'll be worthy enough to be our Master's mate before you meet with him."

I swatted his hand, giving this Kaname a challenging look. If the servant was obnoxious, how much more is the prince? One word came to my mind at that moment.

Trouble.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm glad some people liked the start of my story. Special mention to those who reviewed. The story's beta **SexyBVirgo, FreakyMe99, Go-d-e-ssEternity, Chaos, suki and irmina**

Thanks also to all the faves and follows.

And as a little announcement or request (depending on how you look at it), next month would be my birthday so would anyone be kind enough to write me a KaZe fanfic? A oneshot is okay but if you can make it a bit tragic where i'd cry (I'm a sucker for tragic stories.) I'll really appreciate it. To the person who is kind enough, i'll promise to throw in an original KaZe fanart. Thanks hehe

My soundtrack for White Lies so far:

Guilty - Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb

Secret- Madonna

* * *

**WHITE LIES**

Chapter 2

I snickered in disgust at Kaname's statement. Why did it even cross my mind that _he_ was the prince? He might be noble in bearing but he certainly didn't have manners. "You're so full of yourself vampire! Isn't it for his royal highness to see if I'm worthy or not?"

"You see our master doesn't typically associate himself with hunters. Most especially ones that are on the verge of becoming a monster," Kaname said while crossing his arms over his chest. The bastard's smirk seemed to be plastered on his face and damn how I would like to sew those lips.

"How dare you! If it was't for you cursed beings we would not be like this! I will not be insulted in this manner!" My fists were curled into balls, ready to punch the face in front of me. Just one broken tooth and I'll be satisfied.

Kaname seemed to have read my mind; his eyebrow raised and he looked down at my hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, hunter. One word of your aggression and Master Senri will surely cancel whatever agreement you had with Queen Juri. He trusts me deeply you know," He said and patted my shoulder as he walked past me.

For the first time in my life I controlled my rage, which was hard. Most especially after I was turned. I know it was not an empty threat and I can't risk the opportunity to secure my family's future. But pride won't let me admit to it. "No, you wont. You need more people, more hunters as your allies."

Kaname turned to me once more, his sienna eyes full of mischief. "Well, that might be the case but you need the alliance more than we do. And you know that. This conversation is finished. Go to sleep. You will go through all sorts of training tomorrow." He said dismissively before his figure disappeared into the shadows.

I've never been so degraded in my whole life and the worst thing is, I can't fight back like I normally would. But I won't let this continue. As soon as the union is finalized, I'll teach this Kaname a lesson. Oh how I long to turn that smile into sorrow.

Well that's something to look forward to...

~KZ~

The smell of bacon and eggs invaded my sense of smell and hunger made me go downstairs. Since being turned, I was surprised that Ichiru and I still had the desire to eat human food. It's one of the reasons why I'm still optimistic that we are still far from plunging into insanity.

"Good morning, Zero-sama," A smiling Takuma greeted me as I enter the dining room. And just as I smelled, there was toast, bacon and eggs. My stomach growled and the blonde laughed.

"You still eat human food Takuma-san?" I inquired. I was in a good mood to start a conversation. Takuma's demeanor is infectious I guess.

Takuma shook his head. "I stopped decades ago and rely solely on blood to satiate my appetite, although some of the vampires still eat particularly the nobles which I think is just merely out of habit. Anyway your father informed me before we took you that you still eat regular food but forgive me as I can only serve you fried food since I'm not familiar with cooking anymore."

"No! Of course it's okay. I mean I can cook my own food if needed. I'm sorry if I had you do unnecessary things." The blonde's declaration made me warm up to him even more. It made me glad that I still had someone I could talk to during my stay at this wretched place.

Takuma smiled once more and poured coffee into my cup. "You are not in anyway imposing Zero-sama. I'm glad to be of service to the future mate of our master."

The sound of footsteps disturbed our conversation and there at the dining room entrance is Kaname. My anger at his insults a few hours ago was renewed and the contempt must have shown on my face, since the pompous bastard grinned. "After your'e done eating kindly come to the back garden. Takuma come with me please." He said. I was reeling with such anger that I hadn't noticed that the knife I was holding was pointed at the table.

'_Calm down Zero'_

~KZ~

Just as my stepfather said, most of the vampires that serve the Queen are day-walkers and Kaname was proof. He was standing directly where the sunlight hit, exposing his pale and unclothed upper body. I was envious of his lean but well muscled structure since no matter how I work out, my body was still girly with it being thin and curved and all.

One more reason to resent him.

"Are you ready?" Kaname said, not moving from his spot.

"Ready for what?"

Kaname stared at the holster at my waist. "Good; you bought your weapon. I want to assess your fighting skills hunter. So attack me, injure me; it's your call." He declared. He was in a fighting stance all of a sudden.

How I would love to inflict pain on the bastard but I can't just fall for this. It might be a trap after all. "And would you be so kind enough to tell me the purpose that this fight serves?"

The brunette cocked his head at the side, clearly amused. "Do I really need to spell it out? Never knew you were dimwitted."

"Bastard! I've had enough with your insults! If you won't explain then I'll be going back. I don't care anymore what you report to them." I had my back turned out and was headed back when Kaname spoke.

"You see Queen Juri and Prince Senri's enemies had long been using weak people around them to try and manipulate them. That's what happened with the woman that our master loved, God bless her soul. What we don't want is another Achilles heel, another weakling. If you are to be his mate we would need to know if you would be a hindrance and address it as much as possible."

I was stunned with what I heard. So the this Prince Senri had lost a woman that he loved. Now everything makes sense, but again I won't admit to it. "I'm a hunter, from the direct line of renowned fighters. Even though I've only been on two missions, my fighting skills are above average." For the first time since coming here I was able to put on my cocky smile. "And I can prove it right now."

Kaname returned the smile. "Give it all you got beautiful."

That underhanded insult fired me up even more. I aimed rose at him, sure that it will hit his face which I wanted to distort, but in a mere second his body disappeared with a whoosh.

"It will not be easy Zero." He said as he passed by me. I have dealt with vampires before but Kaname's speed wasn't something that I'd seen before. He was playing with me, going around me and I can't catch his figure quickly enough to even aim a shot. I feel hopeless so I moved, hoping for a chance to even injure him.

While lost in thoughts I felt a hand on my waist. "Hmmm your body is as slender as a girls." I tried to punch him from behind but he was gone in an instant. In my frustration I've randomly fired rose, but to no avail.

"Giving up? Just as I thought you're skills are mediocre." Kaname taunted as he turned up on top of the tree.

I lowered Rose in defeat. There was no use. It was one humiliation after another. I wanted to throw a fit, scream... anything but I can't. I will only look even more pathetic than I already am.

"Looks like I need to train you. With skills such as that you'll just be another weakling that our master will look after. No wonder you were victimized by those vampires easily."

I know how shameful I look, but bringing back that tragedy and reiterating how it was my fault that my brother and I ended up this way made me snap. "I don't need this, I don't need your fucking insults. So if you really think I'm weak, so be it. I'm done with this. You can stuff your precious prince off your old asses and see if I care." I said and headed out to get my stuff at the house.

"Zero-sama where are you going?" a worried Takuma asked as I storm my way through the house and into my room. I immediately got my backpack and stuffed my few clothing into it. "Please don't tell me you are going back." Takuma tried again and I ignored him and went my way outside, backpack in tow. "At least let me take you back, if you really are decided in going back."

I sighed and faced the worried blonde. "Don't worry, I can manage. Goodbye Takuma. Thank you."

"But Zero-sama, you can't your house is too far from here!" He called out to me while I was walking away.

"Let him be, we don't need an immature brat around here." I looked back and saw Kaname who stared at me, disappointment mirrored in his eyes. I just ignored him and walked on. I was intent on getting home by walking.

* * *

I was crazy for thinking that I could walk my way back home. I was on the road for almost two hours and all I see is what looks like an extension of the back garden of the house that I'd just been at. There were no concrete roads on sight, no car and not even a single person passed by. I was getting desperate. And the worst thing was, I needed blood.

I stopped walking to take refuge on a nearby tree. It was getting dark and I need to move, hoping against hope that a car or a truck will be on the road and I can hitchhike. My feet were aching though so I took off my shoes and massaged my ankles. Everything was quiet aside from the sound of forest insects but after a few minutes of sitting there, I felt the presence of the enemy.

True to my instincts, a couple of Level E's were in front me, their yes glimmering with intent to kill. I drew bloody rose from my bag and aimed shots at the monsters who ran their way towards me. Even though both had two shots at their gut they never faltered and still attempted to get near me. When they were only two steps ahead I used the wooden sticks that I saw earlier and plunged it straight at the creatures' heart, instantly killing them.

I saw a couple more running in my direction so I ran to get some sort of help. It started to rain and that combined with hunger made me so weak my eyesight started faltering. The next thing I knew, I fell into a pit, the Level E's hovering high above me. I didn't care anymore as my entire being are focused on the thirst that is burning up my throat. I can't take the pain anymore, I feel like clawing my throat and my stomach to ease the pain. The monsters above me could clearly sense my despair, excitement and anticipation can be clearly heard within their hissing. I can't take it anymore, am I to become like them now?

"Nice to see you again, Zero-kun." A foreign voice muttered. I looked up and tried to focus on the person behind the voice but my vision is blurry. All I can see was a mask.. A golden one. I've seen it before but with my state of mind I can't really remember where. I tried focusing on the voice once more. "I'm really tempted to kill you right now.. but maybe it will be nice to see you suffer a bit more." He said, laughing maniacally.

That voice.. I heard it before, I tried to think but my brain is muddled with thoughts of blood. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone who hates your family. Don't worry you'll know who I am and it won't be long. So hold on to your sanity till then. I want you and your brother sane as I torture you. I want you alive and suffering so I can fulfill my revenge. And don't think about running for help. I assure you even the vampires can't stop me," He said as he vanished from my sight, his fading laugh echoing. I was left alone in the pit where I fell; hungry and drenched in rain. The rain still hadn't stopped and the water inside the pit reached my waist. I felt so helpless.. so alone.

I cried and cried wishing my life would end. My throat aches, it burns and hurt so much. I try pinching my vein with my fingernails, hoping to draw blood but before I did a rope dangled in front of me.

"Grab it!" It was Kaname. Yes, I could never be wrong.. the voice could only belong to the wretched man. He is the last person to whom I wanted to ask for help and for a second I was thinking of ignoring him but the need for blood consumed my need to protest. I swallowed my pride and held on to the rope. Kaname was the first one that I saw and I never thought that I'd be so happy seeing his face. For the first time as well, I noticed that he smelled so good.. so good that I wanted to draw his blood.

He moved his face closer to mine, and even with my vision as hazy as it was now, I can't help but be drawn to his eyes which are the only things dominating my vision at the moment. "I don't have blood pills with me. And you might not survive the trip back so I will allow you to have my blood. But only two gulps you hear? That's enough to satiate you till we get home." He'd bitten on his wrist and the instant he drew blood, the glorious scent filled my nostrils.. I hissed, impatient to have a taste so I grabbed it and greedily suckled his blood. Just as I thought it tasted so good, it had the combination of sweetness and some kind of spice that I can't place. I was so engrossed with it that I haven't noticed that Kaname was wriggling his hand, trying to get it away from me.

"Stop! I said stop Zero!" And I did, reluctantly. I was not satisfied, but it had eased the burning of my throat. I just stared at Kaname. "Don't look at me so innocently. It's your fault that we are in this situation in the first place." He then carried me, bridal style back to the waiting car. Under normal circumstances, being carried like that would have embarrassed me to death and I would never allow it to happen since it was Kaname. But being grateful to him for saving me and for giving me his blood and probably because of sheer exhaustion, I could only sigh in contentment and purr like a cat as I leaned my head against his chest.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: Thanks once again for the reviews: God-d-e-ss Eternity, irmina, and SexyBvirgo

also to all those who faved and followed this story..

Special mention to SexyBVirgo who is my source of motivation.. Thank you and Belated Happy Birthday!

* * *

**WHITE LIES**

Chapter 3

The sound of two people conversing woke me up. I tried to open up my eyes but all I saw is lights and a window which seem to spun around so I just closed it again. I found comfort on the body I was leaning on so I snuggled closer. I heard a faint laugh.

"He is a handful eh?"

I felt a sigh emanating from the arms that held me. "Yes, He is trouble. I knew it the first time I saw him." Even with my eyes closed I can feel this person looking at me closely. Oh yes, I remembered that I was with Kaname. But wait where am I? I was in a daze trying to remember the recent events and it just made my head ache.

"He is an interesting partner for our gentle prince though. I bet Master Senri will have a hard time handling him." The other voice which must have come from Takuma said. Kaname did not reply to it and the lack of any sound lulled me back to sleep.

~KZ~

I woke up back at the house with a massive headache and I cannot even get up. My body aches all over as well. I just stayed in bed remembering the events last night and the attempts at my life. The memory made me force myself to get up and grab my phone. The masked perpetrators threats made me fear for the life of my father...Ichiru.

My stepfather answered after a couple of rings. "Zero! I was worried about you. Why didn't you call me sooner?" There was strain in Yagari's voice and for a moment there I hesitated to tell him what happened.

"I'm fine dad... but there is something you need to know."

"What? Are they not treating you right? Just tell me and I'll kick their asses!"

This is bad. Yagari is jumping to conclusions again. "No dad! In fact. They saved me when someone attempted to kill me."

"Huh? What? Who?" Panic could be clearly heard on the other side of the line.

"Calm down dad. The truth is I don't know. He was wearing a mask. All I can remember is, he said he hated our family."

Yagari was quiet for a while. "I'll investigate this. And I'll have Ichiru with me wherever I go so don't worry. I've spoken with Juri as well. They will arrange your marriage when all of our enemies least expect it. So until then please hang in there."

"Thank you dad. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just make sure that you and Ichiru stay safe." A tear fell from my eye. God, how I miss them. It's only been a few days but I long to be reunited with them. Especially with my little brother. That reminds me. "Dad can I speak to Ichiru? Is he there?"

"He is still sleeping. I'll call you once he wakes up so you can speak to him okay?"

"Okay. I need to hang up now. Bye dad. Take care."

"Who told you that you can use your phone?" A voice came out from the door as soon as I ended the call. It was Kaname. And he was angry.

I can't understand the big fuss in using my phone. "Nobody told me that I can't... and what's the harm in doing so? I was just calling my family."

He drew a big sigh and moved closer to my bed. "Look, we didn't bring you here on a whim... your presence here should be unknown and until the plans for the union are finalized you will remain here. Our intent is to have the marriage explode on the faces of our enemies when they least expect it."

I got up and looked away at the intense eyes that was looking at me with scrutiny. "Then you should not worry. I was just speaking with my father. I haven't got the chance to tell him where I am and even if I did, I'll bet my life that he will not give me away even if it costs his life."

"Fair enough Zero, but have you given a thought to the fact that some of your father's friends might actually be the enemy? Think about it and go downstairs when you are done. We need to continue our training." Kaname said and left. I have to admit that he has a point. When we were attacked and turned, a lot of our once allies and friends look at us with scorn. We could not trust anyone anymore.

I'll still be calling my family. I will just make sure that I don't tell them where I am and everything will be alright. I resigned from my thoughts and started preparing for my training with Kaname.

~KZ~

Kaname was at the dining table surrounded with a lot of utensils when I went down. I was curious as to why he needed so much, and as to why there was no food at the table.

"Sit down Zero. We will do our less strenuous training first." He said and smiled mischievously.

"Why do I have the feeling that I won't like this?"

Kaname dismissed my complaint with a wave of his hand. "Your'e a hunter. You bravely face your enemy with guns and swords but is afraid of spoon, fork and knives? Unbelievable!"

I wont fall for his provocation. So I just sit down. "Let's cut to the chase and tell me what this is all about shall we?"

"Okay." Kaname smiled once more. He was clearly enjoying this. "As the future spouse to our prince, you will need to learn proper etiquette and what a good way to start it off by learning to dine with class."

"Tsss.. So you actually devote your time to this kind of trivialities? You must have a lot of free time in your hands!" I replied sarcastically. I can't understand why they need to follow social rules when they only eat human food as a habit.

"Zero, when your'e married with Master Senri, you will dine not just with vampires but with humans of high stature that we deal with. You don't want to look like a peasant in front of them would you?"

"Whatever you say! Let's just get on with this shall we?" I replied. I wanted to train with my bloody rose once more to get even with Kaname but I guess I will bear with this for now.

Kaname looked at me, obviously amused. "Takuma!" he called and Takuma brought out a bowl of soup. I remembered that I hadn't had breakfast yet so I grabbed the nearest spoon. I was about to indulge when Kaname stopped me.

"That's not the spoon for soup. You don't just grab the first spoon that you see!"

"How the hell would I know which one to pick when I have a lot here? And why do we need this many anyway?" I retorted. I was really hungry and the volume of utensils and napkins are starting to make me dizzy.

The brunette in front of me sighed. "If you don't know which one to choose, start with the utensils from the outside until you get to the last utensil on the inside of the line got it?

I took the first spoon and hungrily attacked the soup. It was still hot so I blew on it, as I did so I saw Kaname putting his hand on his forehead, as if having a headache. "Haven't you been taught of even just simple dining etiquette? I feel like I'm dining with a beggar here!"

I wanted to grab the knife and stab Kaname with it but I held back. I mean the man was really trying to help me but damn he can be so annoying. "Can you just teach me? I'll follow everything you say... please?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow with my retort, clearly shocked but then went on. "If you think the soup is too hot then you stir it with your spoon in this motion." He demonstrated the proper way and my lessons went on until we got to the final course.

* * *

After the gruesome dining lessons we went on ahead with the training at the vast back yard, and as was the case with the last training, Kaname turned on his speed with me again, unabling me to aim rose.

_Right, left at my back before encircling his way past me. _There is a pattern. I smiled in triumph as I aimed rose at a direction where I knew Kaname will end.

"Got you!" I fired rose and it hit Kaname on his shoulders. He whimpered in pain as he fell on his knees, holding on to the injured part of his body.

"Damn! You got me there. This hurts." Kaname closed his eyes forcibly as he battle the pain. My heart clenched at the sight of him hurt and wounded so I ran at his side and checked his wounds.

"Are you okay? Let me help you tend to that. Let's go back."

"It's okay. I can handle this don't worry." Kaname just smiled once more, this time the smile was so real, so sincere that it took my breath away.

_Wait. What's happening? "_What is this?" I blurted out. "What have you done to me while I was injured? Why am I warming up to you?"

Kaname's smile turned into a guffaw. "That's the effect of my blood in you. It will be very hard for you to harm me."

"You. you. planned this all along so I would submit to you haven't you!" I was fuming with anger. I felt like I'm being manipulated and I can't do anything about it.

Kaname wrapped his uninjured arms around me. "If there's someone you should blame for your predicament, it is yourself. You are the one who ran away without giving thought to the danger that lies ahead, when I gave you my blood, I told you a few sips is sufficient enough but you haven't halted from feeding even when I told you to stop."

I can't tell him that I couldn't stop because his blood tasted so good. No, I won't say it even if it killed me. As much as I hated it, I just shut my mouth and assisted Kaname back in the house.

~KZ~

Both of us were silent as I wrapped the bandages on Kaname's shoulders. I ended up offering to tend to his wounds even after the discovery I just made. I am pissed off with the fact that I'm actually showing empathy to this annoying vampire. I'm hoping against hope that the effects of his blood won't last long.

Takuma's entrance saved me from actually having a conversation with Kaname. He was aghast and looked worried. "What's wrong Takuma?" Kaname asked. The bandages on his shoulder were finished and he moved closer to the blonde.

"Kaname-sama, the enemies might discover our hideout soon, I've seen a lot of Level E's on the surrounding area where Zero was attacked."

Kaname was in deep thought and was silent for a while as he contemplated the situation. "They must hurry in making the preparations for the union before the enemies of both parties discover the plan. Until the preparations are done we need to keep on moving. Come with me Takuma so we can discuss this further." They said as they left, completely ignoring me.

I went straight to my room after that and lied down. A lot has happened and my mind is unable to process it. I thought of my family, especially my little brother. I miss him. I turned to the bedside and grabbed my phone, checking for messages. None. In my worry, I forgot Kaname's warning and hastily dialed Dad's number.

"Nii-chan!" Ichiru answered after a few rings. "Why didn't you call earlier? Where are you? Are you well?"

I laughed at my brother's stream of questions. "I'm fine baby. Where are you now? Where's dad?"

"I'm at his office. He left me in the lobby with his phone so I can play games. I miss you nii-chan. When will you be back?" I can hear the start of a sob at my baby brother's voice and I bit back a cry.

"I'll be there soon… don't worry and just be a good boy okay? Always follow whatever dad tells you to do okay?"

"I will.. but nii-chan where are you now? Please tell me!"

"Even if I tell you wouldn't know this place anyway. Even me, I don't know where I am now."

Ichiru gasped. "Are you living in a big house nii-chan? Is it bigger than ours?"

I laughed at Ichiru's inquiry. He always complains how we have a small house and how he wanted to have a bigger one. I ended up describing to him the place where I'm in. After a while dad came on the line telling me that they will go back home. I was able to sleep peacefully after that.

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of crashing things and snarls. Shit. The enemy is inside the house. As soon as I readied rose vampires came barging in. I fired two shots and they slumped to the ground. I went and looked for Kaname and Takuma. They were at the living room. Kaname slashed the Level E's to their death and went to Takuma who was on a fetal position near the sofa.

"Kaname!" I went to Kaname's side and checked on Takuma. He was badly injured.

"Zero-sama. I'm fine." He managed a weak smile and held my hand. I squeezed it and looked at Kaname. He was quiet and was just staring directly at Takuma.

"Zero, help me carry him. We are moving out of here." He said after a while. I did just that and left all belongings that I bought to the house. Kaname drove a few kilometers before stopping at a park where another car was waiting. I was not allowed to step out of the car and just watched as two females carried Takuma away. Kaname spoke to them briefly before driving again.

I did not dare utter a word as Kaname continuously drive. I did not even ask where we were heading and simply stared at the surrounding in silence. The silence was interrupted when my phone rang. It was dad's number again. As I was getting it in my pocket, Kaname hit the breaks and the suddenness almost threw my head on the dashboard. I stared at him in disbelief.

Kaname grabbed my phone and threw it outside the car. He looked at me in sheer anger. "Did you make a call yesterday? Tell me!"

Completely honest when confronted, I answered an enraged Kaname. "I called Ichiru yesterday. But I haven't told him anything. Yes, I admit I told him what the house looks like but It's not like that would give us away right?"

"That's beside the point! I told you to cut off communications with everyone didn't I? Even me and Takuma haven't contacted anyone! Not even with Master Senri!" He caught his breath and went on. "Can't you understand that your enemies are faceless as of now? You can't afford to act stupidly and that's what you've done twice now!"

I can't look directly at his eyes blazing with anger so I just looked down. Tears started falling on my face. "I-im sorry. I really am."

Kaname lifted my chin harshly and went on. "If something did happen to Takuma, would you be able to answer to that? Do you think sorry would be able to fix everything? Think about what your actions have brought upon us and sit at the back.

My tears won't stop falling and I did as Kaname told. I sat on the back seat and looked away. I can't bear to face Kaname's wrath right now. I know he has every right to be mad. I was behaving irresponsibly and is putting my loved ones lives in danger instead of protecting them.

Despite the mixed emotions this day had brought, what I can't understand is why my heart is crushed with the fact that Kaname hates me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears and bore the silence as Kaname drove on.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Glad i was able to finish this chapter. This is my favorite so far and hope you guys would to. Any comments/constructive feedbacks are alway welcome.

Thanks once more for the lovely reviewers:** SexyBVirgo, Guest reviewer, Lovelylexy1212 and irmina**

And to the beta ed of almost all of my fanfics,** SexyBvirgo**.. Thank you thank you thank you ! Im really grateful that you take your time in providing helpful feedbacks and for encouraging me to write more :)

* * *

**WHITE LIES**

Chapter 4

"We're here," Kaname announced when we arrived at our destination. No words were uttered as we got out of the car and I didn't even dare walking beside him so I just looked ahead at what would be our temporary dwelling. It was a cottage situated on what seemed to be a small farm and surrounded by kobushi and star magnolias. It was nearly dawn and the faint light which now adorned the place made it even more beautiful despite its simplicity.

I was snapped out of my trance when I saw Kaname enter the cottage, completely ignoring my presence. He was still mad at me. Normally I wouldn't give a care if he does but now I cannot summon that attitude anymore and I know it wasn't just because of his blood coursing through me. I was at fault and it almost cost Takuma's life. Tears were threatening to fall once more and I brushed them off harshly and went inside.

Kaname was arranging the stack of logs near the fireplace when I went in. The silence continued. I looked for somewhere to sit and found an empty chair beside the dining table. The inside of the cottage was sparse and this table, chair and a single bed was all it had.

"You can lie and sleep on the bed, if you wish." Kaname finally broke the silence. "I need to go out to get you some food. Stay here."

I was overjoyed with the fact that Kaname still cared for my comfort and I wasn't able to stop myself from holding on to him before he can even get out. "T-Thank you, Kaname." I laid my head on his back and hugged him from behind.

Kaname patted my hand that is on his stomach and chuckled a bit. He then unlocked himself from my embrace and faced me. "I'm no longer mad at you but I hope you learned your lesson." The brunette turned on his intense sienna eyes at me. I nodded and he continued on. "This place is smaller than the other one and it doesn't have much but you don't need to worry since we'll only be here for two days. In two days time you will be able to meet with your fiancée and the union might proceed as planned two days after that."

"Yeah." I swallowed the lump at my throat. _Two days. _The fact put a sudden strain on me and I wasn't able to speak more and just gazed at Kaname's now curious eyes.

The brunette held my face and spoke. "No need to be nervous. Master Senri is a good person. He has a good heart and never thinks or speaks badly of anyone. You are lucky to have been engaged to him." He said and his face softened at this declaration. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go out. Take a rest now." With that he went out and as soon as he exited the door I threw myself in the mattress. Two days and I will have a new life, security for me and my family, a spouse to care for and a responsibility. I should be happy to have achieved my goal but there is a pang in my heart that I can't ignore. I tried not to dwell on it but failed.

~KZ~

I felt the heat of sunshine on my closed eyes and I was forced to wake up. I've seen no sign of Kaname yet so I decide to explore my surroundings. I breathed on the fresh air and sat at one of the benches near the kobushi tree. The colors and the contrasts amazed me and if only I had my pad and pen I could've done a sketch of the place. Ichiru would love being here as well since like me, he preferred the countryside. I can remember how he will go into a major tantrum every time Yagari took us to the city so he can attend the meetings held there. Even my mom can't stop my brother when he is in brat mode and dad would be forced to cut his stay. In the end he gave up and left us at home during those times. And one of those times was the incident when we were attacked. The memory made me long for them more and it was a good thing that Kaname threw my phone or I would've call them and defy him once more.

My attention was then captured by a loud; almost whinny sound at the far end of the place. I went to check it out and found a grassy spot and an amazing black stallion. It detected me right away and walked towards my direction. I was entranced by its beauty, the way it moved with a graceful gait and its glossy mane which I immediately caressed as soon as the stallion reached me. It didn't seem to be angry or fearful of me so I held it more and the horse made appreciative sounds. "You're beautiful aren't you?" I exclaimed and goaded the horse to sit in the shade. There I saw Kaname and his eyes widened when he saw what I had in tow.

"What's the matter?" I enquired. The horse sat by the tree without my assistance and I was looking at Kaname who still seemed shocked.

The brunette cleared his throat and stared at the animal which now peacefully rested in the shade. "That stallion was master Senri's, a gift from his late fiancée Yuki." We were both silent after that, and I can sense a sudden wave of sadness from him. After a while he spoke again. "That horse witnessed the death of Yuki when they were both attacked by level E's, since then no one has been able to go near it anymore. It became violent and hostile especially towards vampires."

"It wasn't to me. It approached me and warmed up to me right away. I guess it's because I'm also used to having a horse. Ichiru and I have one back home," I replied and Kaname smiled.

"That's why I was surprised. I never thought it would be tamed again. I guess it's a good sign, perhaps a blessing from Yuki to have you beside our master." Kaname loomed at the horse which seemed unaffected by his presence. "Amazing." He then faced me. "Let's go back Zero; I'll have your food prepared."

_A blessing from my soon to be spouse's former fiancée._ I don't know why all of this suddenly felt wrong. The worry must have been obvious on my face as Kaname raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. I smashed all of my thoughts and looked at my companion's eye directly. "Let's go! I'm hungry."

* * *

_"Mom where are you taking Ichiru?"_

_My mother's silver hair was stained with blood as was the rest of her body. She held the equally bloodied figure of Ichiru and smiled. She then glanced my way, her kind lavender eyes gleaming when she smiled. I tried to reach her but failed as they were moving away. "Let me go with you.. please!" I begged but my mom never faltered. All of a sudden her lavender orbs turned a shade of red, its kindness replaced with malice and hate. She was no longer the mother that I knew, but the female vampire who killed her and almost drained Ichiru to death. She chortled just before attacking Ichiru's neck once more, blood now flowing freely from his veins to her lips. I stood there unmoving unable to fight and unable to even cry._

_"He's mine."_

_"No!"_

"Zero! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to a worried Kaname. As I did a stream of tears fell from them. My body was still wracked with the force of my dream and Kaname offered a steadying hand on my shoulder as I rose from the bed and held my face soothingly with the other.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until we were distracted by the sudden pour of heavy rain outside. I stood up and Kaname followed me when I went near the windows, looking at the surroundings drenched in water. "It was also raining like this when they attacked." I don't know why I suddenly had this urge to relive the experience and the pain. I guess I need to have everything opened up to Kaname so that I can get the heavy feeling off my chest. I continued on, "Ichiru thought that the vampires outside were visitors and he let them in. Since then, he has nightmares almost every night." Kaname leaned on the wall beside me and looked at me closely.

"Go on," He urged.

"Ichiru suffered a lot. I went on, "My real father died when he was born and a hunter from the clan told us that he was to blame for my father's death and that he is a jinx that will bring suffering to the family and the incident where we were attacked confirmed their belief. They didn't even make an attempt to hide their contempt and I knew my brother felt it. Ichiru might not show it, but I know he blames himself for what happened to us and for mother's death. He is so young Kaname, so young to have to shoulder this burden." Kaname gathered me in his arms and I leaned and sought comfort on his chest. "I'm sorry Kaname for what I did, I really am. When I saw Takuma there, I remembered that night once more and I knew it was my fault, I should've cut off all communication with my family.. its just that.. I miss my brother, I miss him so much."

Kaname stroked my hair gently. I felt safe and secure wrapped up in his embrace. "I need to apologize too.. for being harsh with you. I was so insensitive to your feelings and only thought of the upcoming union. I promise to be more considerate in the future."

I looked up and saw the warmth in Kaname's features and smiled. "I forgive you." I veered towards his chest again and wrapped my arms on his waist. It was comfortable this way.

"Hey." Kaname nudged me gently. "If you want to sleep you can go directly on the bed."

"I don't want to." I smiled to myself. Funny how my feelings for him changed in the short span of time, maybe it was because Kaname was not as bad a person as I perceived him to be the first time that we met. Now all I want to do is stay in his embrace and I can't seem to let go.

Kaname kissed the top of my hair and muttered. "Seriously.. You're like a child". The last thing that I felt was him carrying me to the bedroom before I released my hold on consciousness.

~KZ~

I woke up to another beautiful morning and it didn't take long for me to get up. I want to go outside and bask in the sun; I'm also excited to take a ride on the stallion and gallop through the farm. The thought made me hasty to go out. Until I saw the sleeping form of Kaname on the floor. I took a moment to look at his sleeping profile and was hypnotized by his angelic features. Who would've thought that he looked this way when sleeping? I moved closer like a marionette on strings and before I knew it, my face moved closer towards his. I was drawn by his perfect lips and a second more and I would've..

It was like cold water splashed on my face. _What am I doing?_ I shook my head and hurriedly went outside to clear my thoughts. This isn't right. Kaname is not my enemy, yes I know that now but this feeling towards him is confusing the hell out of me.. maybe this feeling arises because of his blood? No, probably not. I'm not that shallow to feel this way towards someone just because of the simple act of feeding. It was something more, something deeper.

_Heck no!_ I don't want to go that route, Kaname is kinder to me which is good but I'm about to marry so I must trample all unnecessary feelings. I went straight to the stallion and its loud greeting made me forget about everything else for now…

The weather was just as confused as my emotions, I thought as I ran back to the cottage under a heavy rain. When I went inside Kaname was there cooking and the minute he saw me, all drenched and wet he laughed.

"You have a change of clothes there." He said and pointed towards the direction of the bed.

"Thanks" I muttered and grabbed the pants and the shirt laying on the side of the bed. I was surprised and glad that Rose was there too. Kaname must've gotten it while we were escaping at the summer house.

"You can change there, don't worry I wont peek." The brunette just went on his cooking, his back to me. I hurriedly changed my clothes and went to him.

"Need some help?" I enquired. I saw that he was cooking some kind of stew.

"Yes, arrange the table would you? Just get two bowls and two spoons." I did and we ate in peace after that and Kaname did the dishes.

"By the way, we leave first thing in the morning tomorrow." I felt like my heart stopped for a split second following Kaname's announcement. I went back to the window like yesterday and pondered on what will happen tomorrow. Am I really ready for this? Will it turn out fine? I saw Kaname approaching me and I can't help but look at him worriedly.

"Kaname,"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more.. about Prince Senri?" I asked. I want to be reassured more and only Kaname can tell me what the future entails if I marry the noble.

Kaname's features turned serious and he sat beside me. "As I said yesterday, he is kind. Kinder than any person I know. He never utters any word of hate and he is fair towards his people. You're lucky Zero."

I nodded, urging him to go on. "He sacrificed a lot for the Kuran clan. He took the burden that shouldn't be his and it cost the life of his beloved." He looked at me seriously and grabbed both of my hands. "That is why Zero, please promise me that you will use all of the resources available with your association to protect him. In return I promise to devote my life in protecting you and your family."

I don't know why but I can't help but cry with the intensity of Kaname's words. The feelings battling inside me are starting to get even more confusing. Kaname stared at me intently, waiting for my response. "Kaname.. I.."

"Please promise me," He repeated pleadingly, holding on to my hands tightly.

"I promise." I finally declared…

I repeated the scene in my mind over and over as I laid my self on the bed. I can't sleep and I just stared blankly at the roof, contemplating about the turn of events and my feelings. I looked down at Kaname and I can see that he was still awake as well.

"What's wrong Zero?" he got up and asked.

I took a deep breath and summoned the courage to ask him. "Kaname, can I sleep beside you?"

The brunette stared at me in shock. "Why?"

I managed a weak smile. "I don't know but I sleep easily when I'm near you." Kaname was silent for a few minutes. I was about to give up with my absurd request but then he stood up and sat on the bed. I moved to the side to give him space and as soon as he lay down, I went to his side and snuggled. There was no indication of resistance on Kaname's part so I pushed my luck and embraced him. Just as I thought, a few moments later, I was able to doze off and the last thing that I heard was a whisper from Kaname.

"Really Zero, you're treading in dangerous waters."

~KZ~

The same as the day when we arrived at the cottage, we were both quiet during the long drive to the Kuran estate. The only time that Kaname uttered a word was when we said goodbye to Senri's horse and he promised me that we were going to take the animal back to the estate with Senri's permission.

"We are near." Kaname spoke a few hours into our travel time. He gently squeezed my hand and the act gave me some reassurance and managed to calm my trembling constitution. True to his words, we arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. I was speechless when I saw it. To say the mansion was incredible was an understatement. Never in my life had I seen grass so green or a house as tall. A thigh high, stone fence surrounded the perimeter of the house where it ended, there was a small gate. We saw more of the extravagant house when the car went past the gate and there another amazing structure lays, a small pond wrapped around a weeping willow, whose branches dipped lightly into the water's surface. Flowers covered the grass and several vines and rose bushes lined the house's exterior. . Kaname guided me inside which was even more otherworldly than what we saw on its exterior. Several old paintings adorned the walls, everything was in hues of brown and gold, the huge chandeliers, the sofa, even the carpet that I walked on was immaculate. I felt like I was transported back to the old days, during the time of the mighty kings and queens. It was all surreal.

Takuma and the two female vampires who took him a few days before greeted me and Kaname. "Zero-sama I hope you are well." Takuma greeted me with his warm smile that I'd come to adore back at the summer house."

"I am." I replied and went to hug him. "I'm glad that you are well Takuma."

"Zero," Kaname interrupted my reunion with Takuma. "I need to go. I have to do something important. Takuma will take you to meet Master Senri."

I stiffened and Kaname must have sensed it, because he patted my back. "Don't worry you'll be fine." He smiled and left. I watched him until he disappeared into the hallway.

"Let's go?" Takuma extended his hand to get my attention and led me to the room where the Senri is. Takuma went first. "Senri-sama, Zero-sama is here." Takuma said and bowed. He then ushered me in.

I was shocked when I saw the prince. He looked even younger than me, though he's of the same height. He immediately smiled when he saw me and the smile highlighted his young looking features even more. His light blue eyes were mesmerizing and made me believe even more in his kindness. It was reflected in those orbs. I was speechless and my lack of words made the prince laugh.

"Don't be so nervous Zero." He extended his hand to me and I walked in and grasped it. "My name is Senri Kuran, I'm glad that I finally get to meet you." He said and his words signaled the start of the new phase in my life.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Finally i was able to update the story. I have actually almost given up on it but again my Beta **SexyBVirgo -thanks so very much- **encouraged me and motivated me with kind words and also inspired me with her stories so here I am! back on track again :)

A special Thanks as well to all of the reviews faves and alerts that you bestowed on my simple story. Hope you enjoy this chapter like i did writing it.

* * *

**WHITE LIES**

Chapter 5

The pureblood urged me to sit down, without letting go of my hands. The moment of awe was gone and was replaced with anxiousness, rendering me at loss on what to say. I just stared at the prince and I detected amusement on his part, his blue eyes shining with glee.

"So," He started, squeezing my hands, "First off I would like to apologize if it took this long for you to get here. We need to secure some loose ends to ensure that our marriage will run smoothly".

All of a sudden I felt a lump on my throat and I swallowed upon hearing the word marriage pass his lips. The reality of the situation is starting to dawn on me and it did not help with my already shaky nerves. Senri seemed to have felt the tension on my part as he let go of my hand and instead ran his fingers across my cheeks in a soothing motion. "It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think? Would it be better if we talk about marriage plans outside… in the garden perhaps?"

"N-no it's okay," I stammered, like a fool and the soothing motion on my cheeks must have left me blushing, as I felt heat coming out from my skin.

"You look cute when you blush," The brunette suddenly declared and laughed. I've never been called cute before and I should have been offended, but I was not. Instead I can't help but grin myself upon hearing his infectious laughter.

He stared at me for a while after recovering from laughter. "There, I think you have calmed down a bit now. I know this must be overwhelming but since we don't have much time I will discuss what will happen from now until the date assigned for the union." I nodded and he went on. "If you feel that you need a breather just tell me so I will stop, okay?"

I nodded and my mate to be discussed what would happen in the next two days like it was a casual thing; like a trivial date being planned. I've got to say his attitude is not what I expected. It was refreshing.

"So there," He summed up. "Can you kindly tell me what you remembered?" He asked then winked at me.

I smiled widely. His attitude was just like a teen's. "Yeah, so you're going to take me to the council's meeting tomorrow so you're subjects can meet me and then some last minute preparation and then the wedding the day after!"

"Simple right?"

I nodded. Deep in my heart I know it isn't. The council will not easily give in especially since their soon to be king is marrying the lowest of the low. I stared at my companion's eyes and hoped against hope that he will be able to execute this smoothly. I'm starting to feel doubts and uncertainties and I'm afraid that they might overcome my goal.

~KZ~

I wasn't able to sleep, all I have in my mind was the meeting with the ancient beings ruling the council tomorrow. What will happen if they show resistance? What if they were able to convince Senri that marrying me is a folly? What will happen to me then? To my family?

I quit trying to sleep and opened the window to my balcony. It's was useless to even lie down. Not with a bunch of worries in my mind. As I was staring into blank space, for some reason, I thought of Kaname. I missed him. He might be an ass most of the time and Senri is way kinder than him but for some reason, there is a gentleness in Kaname that seemed to ease my burdens.

And as if there was some magic in my thoughts, Kaname materialized in front of me. He had the prince's stallion with him. I ran like a child, hurrying to be where he was and greeted him with a fierce hug.

I saw Kaname's shocked look when I stepped back from the embrace. After a few seconds though, a trace of smile curved in his lips. "That was quite the greeting. Anyway since it looks like you were unable to sleep; would you like to roam the garden atop of Kiseki?"

I answered him with an excited nod and patted the horse. "So your name is Kiseki huh. We are going to breeze around here, kay?" I said and rode atop of it while Kaname was holding its reins, guiding us on our late night stroll.

"Kaname, will you be... joining us tomorrow?" I asked.

Kaname did not look at me and instead just went ahead and guided kiseki as we stroll. "I'm afraid I can't. I have a mission tomorrow evening. We're going to raid a suspected lair of level E's."

I halted kiseki and I got down, facing Kaname. "Can I go?" I asked excitedly.

Kaname pinched the bridge of my nose. "You can't silly. That's the night before the union." The brunette's aura then turned serious. "Is there something bothering you Zero? Tell me and I'll help."

That must be it. The tone of voice that seemed to calm me. The reassurance, the security that it brings. I wrapped myself around Kaname, wanting to feel more.

"Who would have thought," Kaname whispered, as if talking to himself, "That I'd feel this towards you," He said and before I knew it, he lifted my chin up and he lowered his face towards mine. I closed my eyes. I can feel my heart thumping wildly, as if it's going to burst out of my ribcage. I can feel his breath as he moved closer...closer...

"What are you two doing?" The moment was broken as Senri popped up out of nowhere. I was out of Kaname's embrace in an instant and he was bowing down gracefully at Senri, as if nothing happened.

"Forgive me. I was just accompanying Zero since he mentioned he cannot sleep." Kaname answered. Senri had the look of disbelief in his eyes, but he then took a deep breath and moved towards the direction of the horse. No words are said as we quietly observed Senri soothing the stallion. There were sadness and longing in his eyes as he were doing so. We knew without doubt that he remembered his dead lover. Kaname approached me and patted my shoulder, clearly conveying the message that I should stay with the prince. "I'm going now Senri-sama, Zero-san. I bid you goodnight." There is nothing I wanted more than to follow him and ask him a lot of things about what just transpired but I couldn't. He wanted me to stay.

With my soon to be mate.

Senri once again caressed my cheeks as he turned to me and I don't know why, but it had the opposite effect. It didn't calm my nerves this time.

I'm clearly torn at the moment.

~KZ~

As planned, Senri bought me to the place where the council meeting was held hand in hand. I was greeted with raised eyebrows from female vampires, curiosity (as if I was a circus freak) and yes; even contempt. Senri had me sat at his side as he stood an addressed his people.

"Please hear me since what I would be saying won't be long." He started, and all eyes were focused on him now to my relief. "I decided, as part of my oath to bring peace to both ours and the hunter clan, to marry the son of the current leader of the hunters. He is now with me." He then extended his hand and brought me closer to him as he continued, "Zero Kiryu will be my mate and that will be finalized on a union that will be held tomorrow night." As soon as he mentioned the word union the entire room went into chaos, some of the vampire knocked the table and the females lashed out on Senri while the others stood. I looked at Senri, hoping he would calm down the room. To my surprise he turned his boyish grin on me just before getting back at them. "My decision is irrevocable and there is nothing that you could do or say that will overturn it. I just announced it here out of respect." The room quieted down and the pureblood took the opportunity. "Now that I have announced it we have no more business here. You can go back to the agenda." He held my hand as we exited the room but just before he did he left some parting words. "By the way, anyone who wants to stop me is welcome to try. But don't blame me for the consequences of your actions." Then we left the room in silence. As the prince mentioned his parting words the easy going Senri vanished, replaced by a person with authority, one whose anger are laced with venom. I was absorbed by that difference.

The blue eyed noble then led me to the waiting limousine. As the automobile sped up I turned to my companion and to my surprise, his eyes were closed, as if he were fighting a headache.

"I-I'm sorry Senri-san, If I caused trouble for you." I muttered.

The pureblood then opened his eyes and chuckled, pulling me down to him. "Are you kidding me? You actually did a favor for me. The look on those old snobs faces were priceless!" He said then kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about anything Zero. We are going to protect you and your family. I'll strengthen it tomorrow with the vampires and your clan as our witness." He then tipped my chin and stared directly at my eyes, an odd look on his face. He looks like he was having second thoughts; he held my face as if he was testing something. Then, as I somehow expected, he pressed his lips onto mine. His lips were soft as it brushed my own but when he pulled my face closer to his, I felt like I was stung. I gently pushed him away.

I looked down and saw my hands fidgeting on my lap. "I-m sorry. I'm not yet ready for this."

Senri turned away from me. "I understand it now Zero. So don't worry." He whispered and silence greeted us, the meaning of his words lost on me.

~KZ~

Kaname was assembling a group of vampires when we got back at the mansion. Everyone bowed at the sight of their leader as he entered. Kaname then approached us. "Senri-sama, we are ready, we leave in an hour. We will make sure to be back by tomorrow to witness the union.

Senri patted my back. "Take Zero with you. I'm sure he wants to go."

Kaname's eyes widened. "B-but he can't, the preparations..."

The prince shook his head. "No need for you to worry about it. I've got it covered. Besides going there will help ward off some wedding jitters right?" He replied, turning on his careless smile once more.

"B-but Senri-sa.."

"This is not up for discussion, Kaname." The blue eyed brunette cut off his right hand and walked away. "Take him with you, protect him, make sure he is entertained. And that's final." Senri parted before heading towards his room. Kaname sighed and turned to me.

"Let's get you prepared, then Zero."

~KZ~

I thought I will be part of the mission but Kaname seems to be bent on not including me. Here I was; a few meters away from the lair and being supervised by a female vampire as if I was a child that needed protection while Kaname and his team are raiding and possibly having a battle with a group of level E's. It was unfair. I was fuming with anger and I wrapped my fingers around bloody rose. It's been a while since I've used it and I thought this was the perfect time. Damn Kaname.

I was about to give up and sleep off my frustration when the vampire that was guarding me suddenly had a call. It seems like she wasn't hearing the voice on the other end well since she had to step away from the car. Seizing the opportunity, I slipped away like a thief and went straight to the lair. It was a vast horse stable and it has two floors. To my surprise, no one seemed to be around on the first floor. There were no traces of Kaname nor the other vampires so I decided to go straight to the second floor. The entire area was oozing with a decaying smell. As I move around a bit I noticed all kinds of dead animals laying on the floor, they must be the food for the bastards. I roam a bit more and found a body laying in the dried grass. He was lying on his side and I can see the mop of brown hair from afar.

It was Kaname.

My body shook with fear for Kaname's life and I forced my legs to run to where he was. _'Please let him be alive' _was the only thing on my mind. I needed to save him. Tears were starting to form in my eyes at the possibilities. Then a few steps away from Kaname, I heard a shriek at my back. Five level E's were approaching me, they were at a perfect distance so it was not an effort to kill all of them with my rose. As I aimed at the fifth E though, I felt a presence on my side and a sudden flash of agonizing pain on my forehead. Blood was starting to flow on my face so all I did was shield myself from anymore attacks. None came and all I saw was a body, mangled in front of me and a sword.

Kaname was the one holding it.

Soon a bunch of E's advanced from where they were hiding but was cornered by Kaname's people who had surrounded the entire floor. I didn't give them anymore notice as Kaname ran to me. Tears fell from my eyes and had mingled with my blood. He was well. I was beyond relief. Kaname locked me in his embrace the moment he reached me. "You're so stupid, stupid! I told you to stay away, but you didn't listen to me. What were you thinking?" Kaname's voice was as shook as the rest of him as he held me. Instead of explaining myself though, I just leaned on my saviour's chest and savored the warmth. The pain in my head disappeared.

Kaname carried me and I let him, closing my eyes as he darted me away, after giving out instructions at the vampires left in the area. The next thing I felt was the wind on my face and then a soft mattress cushioning my body. When I opened my eyes Kaname was there; looking at me tenderly. When he saw that I was awake, he bit on his wrist and offered it to me. "Drink. It will make the wound heal faster." I wasn't need to be told twice. I grabbed his wrist and suckled away on his blood while maintaining eye contact with him as I do so. Kaname soothed my hair as I drink from him, he even kissed my forehead,urging me to go on. "I thought they got you Zero. Everything was planned that's why I didn't include you. But you can't seem to control yourself can you?"

I stopped drinking and licked his wound. "You were laying there and I thought...I thought..." I cannot explain it. The sorrow that hit me when I thought he was badly injured...dead.

He took a deep breath and gathered me in his arms. "That was orchestrated. Please don't do this again Zero, I can't bear the thought of you..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off since I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I was inexperienced in this so I crumbled when Kaname reciprocated my kisses, tracing his tongue over the crease of my lips. I longed to feel more and I boldly sought his tongue and entwined it with mine. Kaname took over as he too sought every corner of my mouth, filling it with heat and the sweetness coming from him. When he nipped my bottom lip with his sharp teeth, a hoarse cry escaped from me. I pressed my body closer to his, seeking more contact, rubbing every inch onto his while I playfully bite the end of his tongue. Kaname grabbed my buttocks and I ground my hips into his when I felt the proof of his arousal, twin moans coming from the both of us this time.

"Kaname... more," I begged, letting go of his mouth. I travelled down his neck and scraped my fangs on the tempting vein. I was about to sink my fangs in, but before I could, Kaname held my face and sunk his fangs on my throat. I screamed in ecstasy as a sudden jolt of pleasure traversed down from my throat to my sex and I held on to Kaname like crazy, clawing at his back as I thrust my groin at his clothed erection. As the pleasure built, so did my thrusts until I came, intertwining my legs with Kaname's as the force of my release hit me like a crashing wave.

My arms splayed to my sides after my first orgasm, I looked at Kaname with hazy eyes when he withdrew his fangs, some of my blood still visible on them. When he stared at my eyes though his face suddenly changed, his sienna orbs widening. He sat, bringing me along with him.

"What have I done?" his whispered, his voice barely audible. "You are marrying.. and yet I..."

I was silent, the transition from pleasure to guilt took time and I wasn't able to do anything but hold his face.

"Zero..." He continued, "I-I'm sorry... This is wrong."

"No!" I snapped. What we shared couldn't be wrong." I lightly shook Kaname and bore my eyes into his. "I'm going to call off the union Kaname."

Kaname stood. "No, you won't Zero. We just got carried away. You can't be with me. I can never protect your family. Not in the state that I am now."

I gripped the sheets in anger. "This is the best fucking moment that I have experienced in my life and you call it a spur of the moment thing?" I fumed. "Of course I know that you don't have the power like Senri has. But I cannot marry him anymore, Kaname I can't!"

Kaname turned away and I can see him curling his fists into balls. "Zero think of your family; think of your father...Ichiru. Think about what will happen to them if you let this opportunity go. When you have calmed down and thought about it with a clearer head, we'll talk again." He then left me.

I don't know why I have to think this through. Yes, my family is the main reason I'm here, but as time goes by I'm convinced that we will be able to get by even without the union. I know there is selfishness involved but I can't bear getting married to Senri when I know that I won't be able to keep any promise that we'll make during our union. I want to be fair with him. I don't want to use and then discard him. My pride won't allow it.

With this decision firm in my mind I left the room which I found to be Kaname's and went ahead to the end of the mansion where Senri's room was situated. I got ahold of myself and knocked, praying Senri was there.

As if on cue, Senri answered. "Come in Zero."

He was looking outside, his back at me, surrounded by curtains that was whisked off by outside's gentle breeze. I waited for him to say anything but he remained silent.

I gathered my courage. "Senri-san... I can't go through with the marriage." I hugged myself after the declaration, afraid of the prince's reaction.

To my surprise though, he took it calmly. "I know," he said in a gentle voice then faced me.

Senri's face was soaked in tears. "Senri-san...I"

"Let me speak Zero." He wiped off his tears and continued." I have stolen everything from Kaname; His identity, his birth right, the power that should be his...I even shared the affection from his mother that should have been his alone. And you...I know how Kaname feels about you and stealing you, the person that he cares for is something that I cannot do anymore."

My entire body froze. I didn't know where this was going. "W-what do you mean?" I ask, my lips quivering. I don't know what answer to anticipate.

In my back I can hear Kaname shouting stop but Senri went on.

"Zero I'm not the pureblood prince. Kaname is."

TBC

Additional AN: So someone guessed it right! but there are lots more to reveal.. Hope you stay tuned!


End file.
